Doctor Doom
The Latverian Monarch known to many as Doctor Doom was born a brilliant man named Victor Von Domashev. In making a pact with Mephisto, Victor's mother lost her soul at the hands of the devil. He spent much of his life studying both science and dark magics and all types and sorts of magics and powers so that he may save his mother, only for them to be foiled at the hands of those who are more concerned with the safety of others. As the ruler of Latveria, Doom's rule is dealt with a heavy hand. With his legion of Doombots, and other scientific inventions, Doom has proven to be a brilliant inventor and scientist. While still practicing in the field of science, he is also one of the most powerful sorcerers in existence, making him easily among the most dangerous villains on Earth. Biography Tragedy While Young Victor Domashev '''was the child of Gypsy travelers in Latveria, a small European country located right next to Sokovia. Victor's mother, Cynthia, was killed soon after she called upon the demon Mephisto for power. She left Victor with his father, asking him to protect him from Mephisto. Victor's father, Werner, was a doctor who was called upon by King Vladimir of Latveria to treat his wife. Unable to do so, Werner fled with Victor and died soon afterward trying to protect his son. Victor was left with his father's best friend Boris. Victor later discovered his mother's mystical books and artifacts. With them he was able to teach himself the basic forms of sorcery. He made several attempts to free his mother's soul from Mephisto, but all attempts were failures. A Scientific Prodigy In addition to sorcery, Victor excelled in science, developed several impressive inventions, and was eventually given a scholarship to Empire State University. While attending this school Victor was approached by Howard Stark who had been reviewing Victor's progress and thought he could be the answer to one of SHIELD's longest operations. Howard took Victor under his wing and showed him the Tesseract: an infinity stone that can manipulate space and allow travel to anywhere in the universe and across dimensions. Howard thought of Victor like a second son, and Victor believed that Howard could perhaps fill the gap left by his father's death. Scarred for Life After several centuries of studying the Tesseract, Victor believed that he could find a way to use the infinity stone to rescue his mother. He secretly stole various SHIELD resources to complete his device, which he believed could be used to generate a portal to any place in the universe. By the time that Howard found out, Victor had already activated his device. Howard tried to convince him to stop, but Victor was determined to use the device to recover his mother. Howard was left no choice and disconnected vital power cables to disable Victor's device. This resulted in the infinity stone setting off a explosion that would leave Victor's face scarred, and led to his expulsion from both SHIELD as well as the University he was studying at. Finding Purpose Domashev later went to Tibet and found a powerful woman named Morgan le Fey. After convincing her to train him, Victor began to learn new power in the ways of the mystic arts all the while falling in love with his master. After his training was complete, Victor asked her to make his first suit of armor, and was so eager to wear the suit, that Domashev placed the still-hot steel faceplate to his face, making him even more scarred than before. Domashev thanked Morgan le Fey, who returned his affection by giving him a kiss and expressing her love for him as well. Morgan used her place as Domashev's master and lover to make him see that he could rule all with her at his side. With this new crave for power and leaving a trail of chaos wherever he went, Domashev decided to change his name to '''Doctor Doom. As Doom, he then killed Baron Vladimir and imprisoned his son Rudolfo, gaining control over Latveria. Rudolfo would escape and lead a rebellion and become a thorn in Doom's side for years till his death. Later, Rudolfo's younger brother Zorba would take over where his brother left off. Doom using his intellect and inventions, turned Latveria into a thriving nation, second only to the United States of America. He then began to use his country's resources in order to further his plans of world domination, becoming one of the most powerful threats to SHIELD and the Avengers. One day after a deal with Mephisto failed, Doom tweaked his technology to exploit his powers to strengthen his own and finally he gained enough to take vengeance on Mephisto and opened a portal to his realm. In minutes of arriving Doom easily overwhelmed Mephistopheles and planed to use him to rule not only the earth but his realm too when suddenly they were interrupted by iron man and spider man who had slipped through the portal to stop him and while they were enemies with Mephisto too they helped him break free and soon enough defeated Doom. Mephistopheles attempted to kill him for defying his will but Stark wouldn't allow him saying he didnt deserve it which the demon reluctantly accepted and disappeared whilst Von Doom was finally taken for imprisonment by SHIELD but said he would not be held for long. Unknown to anyone else, however, Doom had managed to fulfill his life long mission of freeing his mother from Mephisto's torment and the demon curses his name for all eternity. Powers and Abilities * Magic: Doctor Doom was introduced to the mystic arts by his mother, and further developed his abilities by studying with Morgan le Fey while traveling through time and learning lost Dark Arts from her. While they enhanced his powers he could achieve the following. ** Mystical Blasts: Doom's mystical expertise was only the minor magics of the Earth, but have since grown during his time mastering the earliest forms of magic in ancient times such as the Dark Ages. ** Mystical Force-fields ** Invoke Entities,everyone and everything ''' ** '''Spell Casting ** Summoning: Doom could summon demonic, dark and evil creatures ** Teleportation ** Dimensional Travel: Doom could travel to other dimensions. ** Mystical Ensnaring ** Mystical Portals * Technological Manipulation: Domashev is a master technologist and create mechanical copies of himself with a few scientific tricks to serve as his bodyguards and soldiers. His armor is self-supporting and can survive in underwater or in outer space. ** Technological Force-Field: Domashev's armor can generate a force-field. ** Arc Lightning: Domashev can generate and summon electrical shocks. Abilities * Super-Genius class Intelligence: Doctor Doom's most dangerous weapon is his intellect. He is one of the top mortal minds on the planet. Equipment * Titanium Armor: Doctor Doom's original armor is a nuclear-powered, computer-assisted battle suit. It was magically forged at a monastery, but since then has been repaired by normal (technological) means. ** Superhuman Strength: ''Doom's armor allows him to overpower normal human beings and enhanced ones such as Captain America and Iron Man as well as go toe to toe with superhuman foes such as the Hulk, Spider-Man and the Thing. ** ''Nigh-Indestructible: ''The armor was forged using magical means, completely protecting the wearer from any form of reality warping, psionic powers and matter manipulation. Later upgrades using technology that involved dense titanium alloy and impenetrable force fields has allowed Doom to survive attacks from most superhuman foes to some cosmic level beings. ** ''Energy Manipulation and Absorption: ''Doom's armor is capable of absorbing and manipulating energy, fire it out of the gauntlet palms and face-plate, and converting the energy into a lethal electric shock that can stun or kill any foe who gets close to Doom. ** ''Armor Weapon Arsenal: ''An arsenal of high tech weaponry and gadgets are hidden throughout the suit that Doom uses whenever he engages in a fight. Most of these weapons are designed to combat any foe Doom has fought in the past, specially targeting any weaknesses he knows they possess. ** ''Video Communicator: Built into the right wrist is a video communicator, which he can use to stay in contact with his bases from any point on Earth. ** Flight: Dr. Doom's suits of armor are upgraded to give him the power of flight without the use for jet-packs. ** Jet-Packs: The typical suit of armor has twin jet-packs mounted at the waist, though other suits (or modifications of the original suit) contain a single jet-pack mounted on the back. ** Infrared Vision: Infrared scanners in the helmet allow the wearer to detect heat sources, permitting night vision and the ability to see invisible persons (unless they do not give off or can somehow mask their heat signature). ** Recycling System: The armor is self-supporting, equipped with internal stores and recycling systems for air, food, water, and energy, allowing the wearer to survive lengthy periods of exposure underwater or in outer space. ** Sensor Systems: Optical scanners in the helmet allow the helmet's eyepieces to be used as high-powered telescopes, and parabolic ear amplifiers fitted inside the helmet allow Doom to detect extremely faint sounds and unusual frequencies within the audible range for humans. ** Solar Energy Absorption: A thermo-energizer allows the armor to absorb and store solar and heat energy, and use it to power the armor's other systems; this system can only be used while the force-field is deactivated. Gallery Doctor Doom alternate design Doctor Doom (MCU).JPG Category:Villains Category:Neutral Category:Warlords Category:Royalty Category:Crime Lords Category:Criminals Category:HYDRA Category:Terrorists Category:Scientists Category:Sorcerers Category:Doctors Category:Armor Users Category:The Intelligencia Category:HAMMER Category:The Frightful Four Category:Cyborgs Category:The Cabal Category:Latverian School of Science Members Category:Characters